


"Nick's Open Gift"

by Treerat



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Gen, Orgasm Delay/Denial, annoying mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: Okay, this is a quick "off the cuff" writing that got its inspiration from an art piece a certain colleague of mine showed me today.  May ask to name this "perp" to give proper credit/blame for this coming to be.Nick comes home to find Judy has left something for him.





	"Nick's Open Gift"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a quick "off the cuff" writing that got its inspiration from an art piece a certain colleague of mine showed me today. May ask to name this "perp" to give proper credit/blame for this coming to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Nick comes home to find Judy has left something for him.

               “Whew!  I am coming to a serious understanding of what the term ‘bear with a sore head’ means!  Bonnie pesters Judy much more about having kits I and the Precinct may not survive the bunny detonation!” thought Nick Wilde as he unlocked the door to his half of the small duplex that he and his partner shared.

               They had settled on this living arrangement after Nick’s graduation from the Academy.  They split the mortgage cost and each took care of their side’s utility costs.  As a result, they saved nearly 30% of what it cost for separate apartments and had only each other’s company to worry about.  It, also, allowed them to maintain an outward appearance that they were not flat out living together (there was no connecting inside door between the halves of the duplex).  Though the two had bedded down with one another many a time over the four years they had worked together, neither was interested in becoming mates, formal or informal, nor ready to become parents.

               “Not that that’s stopping Judy’s mother from pushing the issue!” the tod grumped.  “Divine Evolution!  It’s not like she hasn’t already got a few dozen grandkits by her other sons and daughters!  And her coming to the city to bug Judy, personally, about it!”

               Things were to the point that Judy was threatening to truss her mother up and…

               “Not that I think that’s such a bad idea,” he murmured to himself as he finished stripping out of his uniform and headed for the kitchen.  “Heck, Bonnie’s even flat out told me she’s…”  


               A rectangle of white lying on the kitchen table caught his eye.  Going there, he picked it up, opened it, and read:

 

               “Nick.  Left a ‘gift’ in your bedroom.  Entertain yourself with it for as long as you want.  Show no mercy!”

 

                                                                           Judy

 

               “What in Mammaldom is she up to?” the fox thought as he made for his bedroom.

               The lights were set at low dim and that was more than enough for him to see what was laid out on his bed.  He silently padded up to his ‘gift’ to eye it more closely.  It had a few ‘decorations’ of its own on it and his ears could, now, clearly hear the faint noises they made that, in turn, caused said gift to make its own.  On a part of it was another sheet of folded paper, picked it up, and read it.

               “Oh THIS is going to be interesting!” he thought as he returned his eyes to his very open present.

               Between what his ‘gift’ had offered a few times and Judy’s two missives Nick was quite intrigued.

               “Hmmmm, I do so want to get to enjoying my ‘toy’ but…”

               His eyes shifted to the small bookshelf across the room and he went to it and began looking over the titles.

               “War and Peace”, almost didn’t live through the first reading!” he thought. “Vogon Poetry”, too cruel!  “Zootopian Police Procedures”, so dry I needed 20 plus gallons of water to get through it!”

               Then, he got to one title and nodded to himself.

               “Yup, this will do.”

               After pulling up a chair to one side of the bed, Nick, now in the buff, settled in it and got comfortable.

               “Must savor this gift,” he thought.  “Besides, a payback delay is called for, all things considered.”

               He opened the book and began to read aloud.

               “A Connecticut Hare in King Arthur’s Court,” he began.

               The older rabbit doe, tied to the bed with her buttocks at the edge with her legs and thighs tied wide open, moaned from the frustration of the low buzzing vibrator eggs taped to each of her eight nipples.  Their actions were enough to get her ‘bothered’ yet not enough to let Bonnie climax.  Her pussy juices were already slow seeping from her sex, wetting her ass, tail, and that part of the bed.  She’d been like this for a seeming eternity when Judy bound her here.  Things were to the point that Judy’s mom didn’t care who would mount and fuck her just as long as some male did it!  And hearing the only one who could “scratch” her “itch” reading a classic out loud made her moan and complain as best she could through the ball gag secured in her mouth.

 

 


End file.
